A Halloween Night
by Caligirl31
Summary: Who will end up with the Golden Heart? Who will Jane go to for help, and safety? What will happen to Jane's parents? Who will Jane live with? Will they survive? Will David and Jane get back together? You'll have to just read to find out!
1. Off to school

"_Ring-Ring_" I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, so I rolled over and hit the snooze button. And, just laid there for a few more minutes just thinking about David and the fight we had last night. Then, I sat up got out of bed, got dressed then did my hair and make up. I turned off the light and grabbed my hoodie, backpack and house key. Then, walked into the dinning room and set my stuff down and began eating my eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice that were set before me on my mom's expensive china. Then when I finished I picked up my hoodie and backpack and kissed my mom and dad goodbye and they both called out "_Have a good first day at school Jane_", something didn't feel right but I didn't think much of it and replied. "_I'll try to make it as good as a first day can be." I said _in a sarcastic tone of voice. "_Love you - see you after school. Bye_", I said. They replied "_Bye_" and I walked out the door. But, stopped on the porch to put on my fleece hoodie and then began walking to school in the cold bitter wind of October. When I finally got to Washington Middle School I stopped and thought to myself "_8__th__ grade huh? How could 8__th__ grade be any different than 7__th__ grade? There's still drama, backstabbers, cheaters, math, social studies, science, electives, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends. Sounds the SAME to me!_" then I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked into the front double glass doors. And, walked to my locker and opened it. I put my backpack on the hook, took off my hoodie and hung that up too. Then I reached in for my books which were already there. When I shut my locker door, there David stood. I suddenly gasped, then he said "_I'm sorry about the whole fight we had last night_", I replied "_No your not, I still have the Golden Heart_". He looked at me for a minute then he said "_I need that heart. Put it back or I will put it back for you_", then I replied "_You know damn well I need this necklace more than you do. They're after me and you can defend your self better. And I can't. Without this heart I'm defenseless. What about Kevin, Carter, and Jeffery? They are bigger and more powerful then me and plus they're vampires and so are you! You can take them on any time, any place, any day - I CANT! Look, I'm sorry but, I think we should see other people. We fight constantly!_" As he stood there in shock, I began to walk very confidently down the hallway. I finally reached Science, and I walked in and took a seat then the bell rang. About, 20 minutes into class the phone rang and Mr. Watson picked it up.


	2. Moment of truth

"_Jane Corelli you're wanted in the office_", he shouted. There was an awkward silence in the room as I shyly got up out of my desk and walked in front of the class. Once, I walked down to the office I started to think to myself "_I_ _wonder why I'm being called into the office. What did I do? What happened? Is everything okay?_" Once, I got to the office the secretary said "_Are you Jane Corelli?_" and I replied "_yes. And do you know why I am being called here?_" she said "_You have a phone call on line 2. They said it was urgent. Here's the phone it's your aunt Tina_", then she handed me the phone. Then I asked, "_Aunt Tina what's wrong? Why are you crying?_" She replied "_About 15 minutes ago Uncle John and I got a call from the hospital saying that your parents got into a car accident." _I said "_But, they're okay right?_" Suddenly there was an awkward moment of silence then I knew without her even saying a word. So I said "_how did it happen?_" She hesitated to tell me but realized that I was old enough and could handle the truth no matter what. But I knew that she could never lie to me in a time like this when I depended on her. So she said "_When they were on their way to drop your dad off at his new job. A semi truck spun out of control and spun into there lane._" I started to cry, took a deep breath and said "_How bad was it?_" "_Hunny, it was a head on collision. They died instantly! I'm so sorry to have to tell you this way I wanted to tell you face to face but, I had to tell you right away. Now, go back to class. Do you want me to pick you up after school or let you walk to the hotel?_" I was trying my hardest not to cry any harder. But, it suddenly came over me and I could not hold it in any longer. Then I busted out in tears and began to ball. "_W-w-walk to the hotel I need some t-t-time to think_" but I could not help stuttering. She said "_Okay, sweetie_" Then I handed the phone back to the secretary and started walking back to class. When I was in the hallway I started shaking. And then I ran into the girl's bathroom and ran into the first open stall, then I locked it. And I stood there thinking about all the memories I had with my parents. And all it did was make me cry even more. And then I thought to myself "_Everything isn't okay! Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" _And after about 10 minutes of crying I wiped my tears and walked back in the classroom across the hall.


End file.
